Weathering the Storm
by suzie2b
Summary: What happens when Ras Tanura gets socked in by a raging sandstorm?
**Disclaimer: The Rat Patrol is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Weathering the Storm**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Spotters were reporting a huge sandstorm spreading across the desert and heading straight for Ras Tanura. There would be no avoiding this one.**

 **Tully caught up with Charley as she hurried out of headquarters. He took her hand and kept walking. "There's a big storm coming."**

 **Charley had to quicken her pace to keep up with her long-legged husband. "Yeah, I just heard. Was heading home to get ready."**

" **Good girl. I'm going to the motor pool to make sure the jeeps get covered." Tully stopped and gave Charley a quick kiss. "See you shortly."**

 **The news about the storm was circulating fast around town. People were moving quickly to close up shops and homes. Charley met Hassan and Lila as they were locking up the café.**

 **Hassan turned the key in the lock as he said, "Good. You are home. We were concerned you might get caught out in the storm. Where is Tully?"**

 **Charley replied, "He went to cover the jeeps. Are the kids safe? What about Hamza and Mina?"**

 **Lila nodded. "We sent everyone home as soon as we heard the storm was coming. Hamza went to collect Mina from her job."**

" **Good. I'll see you later then. Be safe."**

 **Hassan said, "You be safe as well."**

 **Charley hurried up the stairs and pulled the door closed behind her. Then she let herself into the apartment. She turned on the lamp next to the bed before closing the outdoor storm shutters and putting the bar in place. She went into the closet and got a roll of duct tape from Tully's footlocker. As she sealed the shutters, Charley could hear the wind rise outside. When she finished blocking all the cracks with the tape, she closed the window and inside shutter. By the time Tully got there, she had gotten the flashlights, candles, and matches out and was filling two buckets from the shower for extra clean water.**

 **Tully quickly opened the door at the top of the stairs, stepped inside, and pulled it closed. The leading edge of the storm had just arrived. He heard the water turn off and peeked around the open bathroom door. "All set?"**

 **Charley turned with a full bucket in each hand and nodded. Everything's sealed up except for that door there."**

 **Tully took the buckets and they hurried into the apartment. He put them on the floor in a corner of the closet and covered them with towels. The last storm that blew through forced sand into the rooftop cistern and it took**

 **days to clear the muck out. Tully grabbed the roll of duct tape off the table and went to seal the door to the stairs. With that done, he went back to the apartment and closed the door. As he turned the key in the lock, he said, "Okay, I think we're as dust-proof as we're gonna get."**

 **Charley sat down and started to pull her boots off. "Hope we don't lose power this time. Did you get the jeeps taken care of?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah. Hitch got there just ahead of me, so it only took a few minutes. Troy and Moffitt had gone to help at the barracks."**

 **Charley smiled and started to undress. "I know it's only midafternoon, but I'm going to get a shower before the cistern gets too muddied up. Care to join me?"**

 **#############################**

 **Hitch managed to get inside the barracks just as the sand began to swirl around him. Troy was waiting for him and they both pulled the big doors shut before going up to their quarters.**

 **Troy asked, "Got the jeeps covered up?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yep. Tully met me there, so it didn't take long. Get things taken care of here?"**

" **Plenty of guys around to help. Got things sealed up pretty quick. Moffitt's setting things up in our quarters for a poker game. Want to join us?"**

" **Sounds great. I'll see what I've got stashed for snacks."**

 **Stuck in their quarters, the soldiers of Ras Tanura did their best to keep themselves amused as the storm raged outside. Card games, shared snack food, and smuggled in beer were part and parcel when these storms hit. This was the biggest sandstorm many of them had ever seen and everyone was glad they didn't have to be out in it.**

 **#############################**

 **The hours passed slowly in the little apartment. Charley was lying on the bed in her robe reading with Tully next to her in his boxers doing a crossword puzzle. There just didn't seem to be a good enough reason to get dressed after their shower, since they were trapped inside.**

 **The wind rattled the shutters as thunder boomed outside and Charley rolled onto her back. "Hungry?"**

 **Tully put his pencil down and grinned as he moved in to kiss her. "I'm starved."**

 **Charley giggled. "I meant for food."**

" **Sure, I could eat." Tully kissed her again. "But I plan on saving room for dessert."**

 **Charley sat up and looked at him. "Hope it's something sweet."**

 **Tully grabbed the sash around her waist as she stood up and it fell away. Charley turned to face him with a wanton look, not bothering to try to cover herself. He dropped the robe's sash and took her hand. "That's it. I want dessert first."**

 **After a long session of slow love making, and a cuddle afterwards, Charley slid out of bed and put her robe on before going into the closet. She came out with two cans of chicken noodle soup and a box of saltines. Tully had pulled his boxers on and set up the single burner stove. Then he got a bottle of wine off a shelf in the closet.**

 **#############################**

 **The card games went on for hours at the barracks. Money and matchsticks were won and lost. The poker game in Troy and Moffitt's quarters moved to Hitch's quarters when Moffitt announced that he'd lost enough money for one evening and would like a bit of privacy.**

 **Troy knew that there was drinking going on, but wasn't going to start citing regulations. Besides, he'd have to confiscate the alcohol to get them to stop, and that wouldn't make him any friends under the circumstances. He just hoped they passed out without starting any fights.**

 **One of the men at the table said, "We should've grabbed some girls before we locked ourselves up. Then we could have a real party."**

 **Hitch chuckled. "Yeah, well, there'd have to be a girl for every guy here or there'd be trouble." He tossed some chips into the center of the table. "I'll see your bet and raise you five."**

 **Right around eight o'clock, as the various card games were still going strong, a shot rang out in one of the rooms. As Troy, Hitch, and everyone else in the barracks hurried into the corridor, a door opened and someone was thrown out hard enough to hit the wall across the hall.**

 **The young man sat on the floor against the wall and curled himself into a fetal position with his arms covering his head. "I shwear I wan't sheeting! Don't kill me!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt raced down the corridor to find a drunken soldier standing just inside the room pointing a gun at the one on the floor. Troy held out his hand and calmly said, "Give it to me."**

 **The soldier swayed as he put the gun in the sergeant's hand. Troy unloaded it and put it in his belt.**

 **Moffitt looked from one drunk to the other. "What the devil do you two think you're doing?"**

 **The one that had fired the shot slurred, "He sheeted!"**

 **The one on the floor, who was equally as drunk, said, "Did not! You're a shore loser!"**

 **Troy took a breath. "Hitch!" When his friend was at his side, he pointed at the guy on the floor. "Since you have an extra bed, take him to sleep it off in your quarters."**

 **Hitch grabbed the soldier's arm to help him up. "Right, sarge."**

" **Moffitt, give me a hand with this one."**

 **The drunk was passed out asleep before his head hit the pillow. Moffitt went to the table where the two had been playing cards and drinking beer since the storm started. He was looking at the cards as Troy joined him and said, "What were they playing? Doesn't look like poker or gin rummy."**

 **Troy sighed, but couldn't help but smile faintly. "Looks like they were playing Go Fish." He started searching through the quarters, gathering up unopened cans of beer. "Give me a hand. I think it's time to confiscate all the alcohol."**

 **After gathering up all the beer, wine, and even a couple bottles of whiskey from every occupied room, Troy and Moffitt took it all the lavatory to dispose of it. Needless to say, no one was happy about having half their entertainment taken away.**

 **#############################**

 **Tully popped the cork on a second bottle of wine and refilled their glasses before joining Charley in bed. The storm continued to rage as she said, "Is it ever going to stop?"**

 **Tully pulled the covers over his lap and gently pulled his wife into his side. "What … the storm?" She nodded and he kissed the top of her head. "It'll blow itself out eventually, but when we got the word that it was on the way, it was mentioned that it's the worst storm that's hit the area in about ten years."**

 **Charley took a sip of wine. "Not that I'm complaining about being cooped up with you, but what happens if it hasn't blown itself out by morning?"**

" **Well, then … I suppose we'll have to make love again, open some more cans of food, and pop another cork."**

 **Charley grinned. "Wine for breakfast?"**

" **I knew there'd be a good reason why I bought that case from Hassan. Always be prepared." Thunder boomed and the shutters rattled again in the wind. Tully felt her tense against him. "It's just noise, sweetheart."**

 **Charley took another drink and sighed. "I know. I've just never been a fan of thunder storms. When I was little, I used to hide under the bed. Glad I don't have to endure this one alone."**

 **Tully smiled. "Want me to get the cards? Take your mind off the storm."**

" **Sure, why not." As he got out of bed to get the deck of cards, Charley asked, "What shall we play?"**

 **Tully got the pack off the shelf and turned back as he said, "How 'bout stripe poker?"**

 **Charley looked at his naked body and giggled. "A little late for that one."**

 **#############################**

 **As morning dawned, the storm continued, though it did appear to be waning a bit. No thunder had been heard in several hours. Troy opened his eyes and listened to the wind and was glad that, and Moffitt's quiet snoring, was all he heard.**

 **It had been a long night. After confiscating the booze, there had been several more fights among the men over stupid things. They were bored and looking for any reason to blow off steam. The last straw came when Troy and Moffitt went to break up yet another fight in the corridor and Troy got a fist to the eye. He roared, "All right! I've had enough of all of you! I'm going to shut down the lights in thirty seconds! As of now every one of you are going on report when this storm is over! Now go to bed!" Thirty seconds later Troy pulled the lever in the breaker box and the barracks went dark.**

 **Now Troy rolled slowly out of bed and stood up. He grabbed clean clothes and left the room. First he turned the lights back on, then he went to get cleaned up.**

 **By the time he returned, Moffitt was sitting at the table, fully clothed and sipping a mug of tea. Troy looked at him and smiled a bit. "Water's a little muddy. Wouldn't suggest washing your hair."**

 **Moffitt looked at the black eye on the other sergeant. "I think I'll skip the shower for now. How's your eye?"**

 **Troy sighed. "Sore … but I've had worse. You get much sleep?"**

" **A few hours … I think. I've made you some coffee."**

 **After putting his things away, Troy joined Moffitt at the table. He lifted the mug of hot, pungent coffee and took a sip. Some of the tension from the night before drained away. "Thanks."**

 **Moffitt got up and went to a cupboard above his bed. He came back with a box of English tea cookies. "Got these the day before the storm. My mother made them. Help yourself. No telling when we'll get any actual food."**

 **Troy took one and tried a bite. "Not that I doubted your mother's baking abilities, but these are really very good."**

 **There was a knock at the door. Moffitt answered it and found the private that had given Troy the black eye standing there sporting a similar one. "What can I do for you, private?"**

 **Looking contrite, he asked, "Is Sergeant Troy here?" Moffitt opened the door wider so the private could see the sergeant. The young soldier winced at the sergeant's eye. "I want to apologize for smackin' you last night. Believe me, I didn't do it on purpose."**

 **Troy nodded. "Thanks. I know you didn't mean to hit me."**

" **Umm … are you still going to put us on report, sarge?"**

 **Troy tried not to smile. He pointed a finger at the private and said, "If you all behave yourselves from here on out, I'll reconsider it."**

 **The private smiled and sighed. "Thanks, sarge."**

 **#############################**

 **Tully woke up and listened to the wind outside. He sighed as he thought, "This town is gonna be a mess when this dang storm finally stops." He turned on the bedside lamp before he lightly kissed the top of Charley's head and gently moved her from his shoulder onto her own pillow. Tully put on a clean pair of boxers, grabbed the key off the shelf, and headed down the hall to the bathroom.**

 **When he returned, Charley hadn't moved. Tully smiled and went to start heating water for tea and coffee.**

 **By the time the two steaming mugs were ready, Charley had shifted onto her stomach with a groan and put a pillow over her head. Tully took the mugs and went to sit on the bed. He put the mug of tea on the bedside table and sipped his coffee as he rubbed Charley's bare back with his free hand. "I made you some tea."**

 **Charley sighed as she pushed the pillow aside. "I was hoping the storm would be over by now."**

" **The wind's slowing down. I give it a few more hours."**

 **Charley rolled over and sat up. She pushed her sleep mussed hair aside and reached for the tea. "Are there any of those shortbread cookies that your mom made left?"**

 **The morning passed lazily. They talked and laughed about a multitude of things while Tully put red nail polish on Charley's toenails. They sat on the bed with their backs against the headboard, reading to each other and holding hands.**

 **In the middle of chapter six, Tully said, "Shh … listen."**

 **Charley went silent, then smiled. "The wind has stopped."**

" **Shall we take a look?"**

 **Charley nodded and tightened her robe's sash when she stood up. She followed Tully to the window and watched as he opened it up. He pulled the tape off the shutter, removed the bar, and pushed them open.**

 **Charley was in awe of what she saw. "Wow … I haven't seen drifts like that since I was about ten-years-old and living in Tacoma. Except those drifts were snow and on Mount Rainier."**

 **Tully whistled softly. "Never seen anything like it. Let's get dressed and check the damage."**

 **As they walked to the door that led outside, Charley looked at the sand on the floor and in the corners. "I'm going to have some sweepin' to do."**

 **Tully nodded as he started pulling the tape off the door. "No matter what you do, the finer stuff gets through." He turned the doorknob and pushed. The door wouldn't budge. He put his shoulder against it and pushed again. "Sand must've drifted against it."**

 **Charley followed Tully back into their apartment. She watched from the doorway as he went across to the window. "What are you going to do?"**

 **Tully turned and looked at her. "I'll follow the roof line to the lower side and climb down. Lock up and meet me at the door."**

 **Charley stood at the door. It seemed forever before Tully pulled the door open. He looked at her and smiled. "Hi." He took her hand. "Be careful on the stairs. The sand will shift under your feet."**

 **As they walked down the street, Charley and Tully saw people beginning to dig out. Unblocking doors and windows as they used whatever was available to move the sand. They went to the men's barracks and saw several men with shovels digging at a huge mound of sand that kept the doors from opening. Charley and Tully each grabbed a shovel and joined in.**

 **Finally, with the men inside pushing and those outside pulling, the doors swung open. The men walked outside for the first time in nearly twelve hours.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch found Tully, who saw Tory's black eye and said with a grin, "Looks like you guys had one heck of a party."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Yeah, it was tons of fun. How did you and Charley do?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Have some sweeping to do and I'm sure the cistern will need to be mucked out, but everything's okay otherwise."**

 **Charley stepped up next to Tully and he put an arm around her as she said, "Hi, guys. Anything exciting…" The question died on her lips when she saw Troy's black eye. "Oh, I guess something exciting did happen last night." Troy couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. "What happened?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Oh, just card games and alcohol. There was a drunken brawl with a gun over a game of Go Fish."**

 **Hitch added with his own grin, "Troy and Moffitt were breaking up one of the many fights and Troy got in the way of a fist."**

 **Troy shook his head and chuckled. "I had to turn out the lights at the circuit breaker and send 'em all to bed like a bunch of school kids. Next time I'll confiscate the alcohol first. Maybe that'll slow down the fighting."**

 **Charley smiled. "Remind me never to get locked up with you guys during a storm." She looked up at Tully and said, "I'm heading over to the women's barracks. They may need some help with clean up. Then I'll go home and grab a broom."**

 **They kissed and Tully said, "Okay. I'll stay here for a while then head home to help out." A military frontend loader and two dump trucks rumbled by to start removing sand from Ras Tanura's streets. "Just watch your step."**

 **Charley nodded. "I'll see you all later."**

 **As she disappeared around the corner, Hitch grinned at Tully. "So what did you two do during the storm?"**

 **Tully chuckled. "Well, we ate chicken noodle soup and drank wine."**

" **And…"**

" **Read, did crossword puzzles, and talked a lot."**

 **Hitch sighed impatiently. "And!"**

 **Tully grinned mischievously. "Oh, yeah … I painted Charley's toenails red."**


End file.
